Bang!
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: The thrill of killing the other demon was so intoxicatingly erotic he couldn't wait to see his blood splatter because of his detonations…


Title: Bang

Pairing: Karasu/Kurama

Summary: The thrill of killing the other demon was so intoxicatingly erotic he couldn't wait to see his blood splatter because of his detonations…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kurama. Not really Karasu because he's crazy as hell, but I own neither so…boo-hoo.

Warning: Violence, Gore, Disturbing images, Sadistic tendencies…

Notes: Karasu's a fucked up individual. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The final stage of the Dark Tournament was already on it's way. The night before, Team Urameshi were coming to gripes with the strategies they wished they had, but were already figuring that if they had to die and bring their opponent with them, so be it. One man in particular was outside staring at the night sky with the bittersweet thought of dying alongside his opponent; meaning he would never see his precious mother again, but that was just the risk he would have to take to assure she would be kept safe from harm.<p>

Emerald eyes hardened on the surface of the moon, prepared to die and turned back to head to his room. But as he was starting to walk, he had looked up into the hotel and traded looks with his opponent, staring down at him from his own room. If he could see the other demon's face he would have seen a smirk, but he could already tell the flicker of blood lust in his eyes. Picking up his pace, Kurama had went back to his room hoping he could calm himself down before tomorrow's main event.

Karasu on the other hand was balling his hands into fists, the ache to kill the other was palpable. His bloodlust was escalating; he was not going to sleep tonight because of this. He wanted to create his bombs and place them at either side of Kurama's body, detonating them, tearing off flesh and bone, watching that sweet crimson liquid pool from that lithe form as it hit's the ground over and over. He would even see the muscles screaming for the agony to stop.

Karasu smiled beneath his mask. He would have the satisfaction of killing Kurama tomorrow. Maybe he would even keep his head as a trophy? After all, his face was much too pretty to not be shown. Of course he would have to clean up the blood spatters that would ultimately cover his beautiful features. Karasu wondered if his emerald eyes will still hold the look of contempt after his death. Should he pluck them out? No…they were a striking a shade, he would have to find a way to keep them open. Maybe even have his mouth open in a silent scream forever, with his eyes open to reiterate the pain, terror, and moment of his death.

Yes…that would suffice.

The following morning was filled with all sorts of turmoil. All of members of Team Urameshi were fighting their own battles within themselves, and no one would speak to the others as their conflicting thoughts were taken them over. It was a very silent trip to the arena and as soon as they had gathered at the door they looked up collectively, hearing the spectators roar for the matches to begin, eager for some bloodshed. Each of the members of Team Toguro and Team Urameshi glared at their combatants collectively. The tension in the air was so thick you could try and pierce it with a katana and still get no results.

After a few squabbles about each of the team's fifth member the tournament had finally gotten underway. Karasu was the first to move, which meant that Kurama was the first to fight. Karasu feigned disinterest, but his heart was beating furiously within his chest as he desperately wanted to see Kurama's blood pool before him like a beautiful waterfall. He was delving deeper in his desire to lacerate his opponent. He couldn't wait for the match to finally begin.

Kurama had sent his rose petals to put space between him and Karasu, after all if Karasu had even touched him it would be game over. At least he had thought so until Karasu had made it a point to show his graceful opponent the joys of having to fight without any tangible items. His bombs were set off to and fro, Kurama had to think of a strategy quick, however Karasu's bloodlust was getting the better of him and he wanted to get closer, to even touch that body himself. His nails had grown sharper, he wanted to mutilate Kurama beneath his fingertips but the other was moving quite fast and getting away…Karasu had had enough of this foreplay.

Karasu had decided to generate an even deadlier bomb, sending various parts of the ring and his combatant with it. However, Kurama did not die, instead he had reverted to using his full fledged demon form. That did not amuse Karasu in the slightest. He grew rather fond of the other's lithe human body, but he did have to give it up to Youko Kurama's intellect and power. At least, the standards for fighting had gotten even higher.

Youko Kurama was able to find out that his power was not as "invisible" as it had first appeared. It didn't faze Karasu in the slightest. He had felt like he was going to come out the victor anyway. He had sent various explodes towards the other, in hopes that he would see his blood, flesh, and bones become one with the ring, but his plan was thwarted with one of his damned plants. Karasu had to make a run for it, thinking of ways to get to his opponent.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough. The plants Youko Kurama had summoned had devoured him whole. As he was inside of it he could hear the announcer and Youko Kurama. His hatred for that demon had begun to escalate and the erection he had been sporting because of his bloodlust had deflated. Now all he wanted was to settle the score and make him suffer. Yes, Youko Kurama would pay dearly for mocking him in this way.

Karasu had detonated the entire plant, himself included. His mask was long gone, which meant he could do more damage and get away with it. His madness now knew no bounds. As he came down from his latest work, he was greeted with the sight of the beautiful human form of his opponent. He was taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness of Kurama, but it had only sparked his interest even further. Now, he was ready to kill.

He summoned one of his many bombs to finally bring some more entertainment to this dull match. As the red haired man fell to the ground, Karasu wasted no time in looking over his opponent's form and summoning more bombs. He was going to kill him slowly, painfully, and to his sadistic satisfaction. He surrounded Kurama with bombs and set them off one by one, making his blood splatter and spill everywhere…it was delicious. He could see through the skin, his bones were protruding from his wounds...he would not give him time to heal. He licked his lips aching to see a bit more.

He let Kurama get up once again to deal with another onslaught of his bombs; he was growing tired of the same old trick…it was time to end it. The other couldn't take it anymore. Karasu smirked knowing that Kurama's resistance was futile, he was already dead when this had began. Karasu looked down at him, ready for another attack, but was caught off guard with Kurama's final attack.

His palms were raised as he became paralyzed and the blood in his own body was swiftly drained as the roots of the plant made contact with his skin. He couldn't believe the power that Kurama had. He fell down, and accepted death.

His beauty had killed him, and he was left with the last glimpse of the other looking peaceful…maybe in death they could be united.

At least that was what he had hoped. But Kurama had lived through the attack, and stood; head held high. He had lived! He would fear Karasu no more.

Just like Yusuke had always said, he had ended it with a bang.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: Sorry it's super short. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated. :)<p> 


End file.
